


Chicken

by multifandom_fanatic



Category: JONAS RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Chicken (game of), Feels, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Chicken, Incest, Joick - Freeform, Jonas Brothers - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, RPF, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanatic/pseuds/multifandom_fanatic
Summary: Joe is up to no good again when he stumbles across the game of Gay Chicken. What better way to finally get to kiss Nick than with a game of chicken. Because Joe knows Nick; knows there is no way in the history of ever that Nick will back down from a challenge. But is one kiss worth their entire relationship as brothers?





	Chicken

“I have a new game I can totally beat you at,” Joe said, flopping down onto the couch next to Nick, dropping his head against the back of the cushions and throwing his legs across Nick’s lap.

Nick shifted slightly, dropping his hands to rest on Joe’s shins almost effortlessly. “First of all, you can’t beat me at anything. Secondly, you’re a sore loser-”

“You take that back!” Joe said in a false afronted tone, shoving at Nick’s shoulder playfully.

“And thirdly,” Nick said, ignoring Joe’s interruption, “How did you discover this so called new game.”

“The internet,” Joe said with a shrug.

“Oh yes, because all good things come from the internet,” Nick pointed out sarcastically.

“Do you want to hear about my game or not?”

“How about not?”

Joe pouted, pulling his legs away and sulking against the other end of the couch.

Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You are so dramatic.” He shifted closer to Joe, leaning his weight into Joe’s side. “Tell me about the game,” he said, his voice low; apologetic.

Joe beamed, draping his arm around Nick’s neck. “It’s called chicken.”

“This already doesn’t sound good. I’m regretting my decision immensely.”

“Would you hush. This is your kind of game. It’s all about who backs down first.”

“And how exactly are you going to beat me at this?”

“If you could shut up for five seconds, I could explain the game and you’ll see why I’ll beat you.” Joe paused, waiting to make sure Nick wouldn’t interrupt again. Once he was satisfied, he continued with his explanation. “As I was saying, the game is called chicken. We both have to lean in as if we’re going to kiss, and you have to get as close as possible. Whoever backs down and pulls away first loses.”

“Why exactly would I want to do this?” Nick asked, his eyebrow raised curiously.

“Because, it’s the ultimate battle of wills. And it’ll prove once and for all that I’m more reckless than you, meaning you’ll be the first to pull back.”

Nick snorted, shoving himself away from Joe’s side so he could face him. “You may be more reckless, but I’m more competitive than you. I’m not backing down.”

“You say that now. Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?”

“Why don’t you bring your mouth over here and prove you aren’t a chicken?”

Joe smirked, shifting on the couch so they were facing each other. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The words were teasing, but there was a flash of something in his tone that made Nick momentarily frown. There wasn’t much time to dwell on it though, because Joe was starting to lean in.

Locking eyes with Joe, Nick started to lean in, too. As the gap started to close, he was captivated by the swirling brown colors in Joe’s eyes and he was left momentarily breathless by Joe’s beauty this close. Realizing his thoughts were straying, he pinched his own thigh and forced himself to focus again.

Joe had moved a few inches closer, his gaze darting across Nick’s features. Joe’s tongue darted out, wetting his lower lip, and it sent a shiver down Nick’s spine.

“You backing down yet?” Joe asked, his tone low and quiet.

“Not gonna happen,” Nick replied, matching his tone to Joe’s. He leaned in slightly more, placing a hand on Joe’s knee for balance. 

A red tinge climbed up Joe’s cheeks and he leaned a little closer, leaving only a few inches between them. “Now’s the time to back out gracefully.”

Joe’s words caused small gusts of air to tickle against Nick’s skin, and he minutely shook his head. “I’m not chickening out. You sure you aren’t hedging because you want to back out? Afraid to lose?”

Joe sucked in a sharp breath and moved again, bumping the tips of their noses against each other. “I’m not losing. So unless you plan on kissing me, you’re gonna have to take the loss.”

“Might put your mouth to better use than your weak attempt at smack talk.” This close, it was hard to see anything clearly, but Nick darted his eyes down to look at Joe’s lips one last time. They were plump and pink, a trail of wetness still linerging from when Joe had licked his lips a few moments ago. When he flickered his gaze back up, he could tell Joe was looking at his lips too. He swallowed hard. “Eyes are up here, Joe.”

Joe’s eyes snapped back up and locked with Nick’s and the red staining on Joe’s face climbed down his neck.

Nick shifted and slid his nose against Joe’s until he was pressed against Joe’s cheek. “Your move,” Nick whispered. He could feel Joe’s lips hovering just above his own. Just a few centimeters separated them. “Chicken out. You know you want to,” Nick prodded.

“And what if I don’t want to?” Joe replied, his lips ghosting over Nick’s as he murmured the words. Joe was trembling, his leg shaking under Nick’s hand.

“Do it,” Nick hissed, and Joe’s head spun, not really sure if Nick was urging him to back down or to close the gap between them. “Do it,” Nick repeated, louder and more demanding.

Joe didn’t hesitate. He surged forward, crashing their lips together in a hard kiss. Leaning his weight into Nick, he pressed their lips together firmly. 

Nick’s breath came out in a sharp gust through his nose, cascading over Joe’s cheek.

The noise of Nick’s sharp breath stirred Joe, and he attempted to yank his mouth away from Nick’s. But Nick made a strangled sound, reaching out to grab a handful of Joe’s shirt to pull him closer again. This time Nick closed the gap, pressing his lips to Joe’s.

Joe let out a muffled sound of surprise, his hands landing on Nick’s shoulder for balance. It took a few seconds for Joe’s brain to stop short-circuiting enough for him to react. He then tilted his head slightly, slotting their mouths at a better angle… and blinding light flashed behind Joe’s eyes as everything exploded in color. 

Nick gasped against Joe’s lips, a sharp almost pained sound, and Joe took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Nick’s mouth. He rubbed their tongues together, licking his way across the roof of Nick’s mouth and tracing over his teeth.

Nick shuffled closer, almost climbing into Joe’s lap. A growl bubbled up from Joe’s throat as he tugged Nick even closer and nipped at Nick’s lower lip before running his tongue over the bite mark. He pulled back slowly, tugging Nick’s lower lip with his teeth.

Nick’s eyes darted down, lingering on the glistening wetness of Joe’s lips, and he couldn’t stop himself from taking a deep breath and surging forward to kiss Joe again.

This time he quickly shoved his tongue into Joe’s mouth, licking along Joe’s teeth before tangling their tongues together.

A loud groan filled the air, and it took a few moments for Nick to realize Joe had made the sound; that he made Joe make that sound. A flash of pride and smugness burned down his spine, and he rubbed his tongue over Joe’s again, earning an even louder moan from Joe.

Nick kissed and kissed Joe until his lungs burned and he yanked away with a gasp, his lungs heaving for air and his heart racing. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Joe, who’s eyes were blown wide. Nick opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. Panic started to bubble up, the fear of what they had just done clawing its way up his throat.

Before Nick could process anything, Joe was leaning in again, dragging him into another kiss, this one filthy and wet; tongues gliding and teeth clacking. Nick’s head spun as all the oxygen was sucked from his lungs and gasped out into Joe’s mouth.

This time it was Joe who broke the kiss, tearing his mouth away and tilting his head to the side, gasping wetly.

“Joe,” Nick said, his voice ragged and wavering in the space between them.

Joe’s head snapped up and he locked eyes with Nick. His own eyes softened, and he reached up, his hand settling softly on Nick’s jaw. Gently, he tipped Nick’s head down and he leaned up, closing the gap between them and kissing Nick again. This kiss was different though; soft and tender and sweet.

Joe just pressed their mouths together, kissing Nick slowly and gently. Nick sighed into the kiss, his vice-like grip on Joe’s shirt easing off as Joe slowed everything down. One of Joe’s hands tangled into Nick’s curls, twirling his hair softly while his other hand trailed up and down Nick’s jaw in gentle movements.

Breaking the kiss gently, Joe trailed his lips down Nick’s jaw, pressing a fast kiss behind Nick’s ear before finally pulling away. “Hi,” Joe breathed out quietly on an exhale, bumping his nose against Nick’s.

“Hi,” Nick whispered back in astonishment.

“So… that just happened,” Joe murmured, his lips ghosting across Nick’s cheekbone.

Nick swallowed thickly, jerking his head in a nod and gasping when Joe’s lips ended up against the arch of his brow. “You didn’t chicken out,” Joe pointed out, as if stating the obvious facts was all he was capable of.

“Yeah, no shit. Neither did you.”

Joe huffed out a laugh, his breath dancing over Nick’s cheek as he nosed his way back down again, pressing butterfly kisses across his skin. “Is this… okay?” Joe asked hesitantly, his lips hovering just above Nick’s again.

“Yeah, it is,” Nick hummed back, settling himself more comfortably in Joe’s lap before closing the distance and locking their lips together again in another soft and chaste kiss.

They spent the next few minutes trading gentle kisses, occasionally darting their tongues out to lick along the seam of the other’s mouth, or nipping quickly at each other’s lower lip.

Finally Nick pulled back, tilting his head to the side and chewing on his lip for a second. “Hey Joe?”

“Hmm?” Joe responded, leaning down to press open-mouthed kisses to Nick’s throat. “Where did you say you found the idea for this game again?”

“I looked it up on wikiHow under the title ‘How to trick your brother into making out with you when you have romantic feelings for him.’”

Nick burst out laughing. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

“That’s true,” Nick said, his affectionate tone contrasting the teasing mood.

“Besides, there are so many ways to play the game. And now I can start ramping it up,” Joe said wickedly, a smirk darting across his lips.

“What the hell does that mean?” Nick asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Joe skeptically.

“Oh so many things, Nicky. I plan on utilizing this game at every opportunity. In fact, I bet I can jerk off longer than you before coming.”

“How is that a game of chicken?”

Joe waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “It is when I’m the one trying to get you to come faster.”

A sound between a groan and a sigh escaped from Nick’s lips, and he dropped his forehead down onto Joe’s shoulder. “This is never going to end, is it?”

“Oh, I’m only just getting started, Nick. I’ll have you begging for me by the end of this.”

Nick sucked lightly at the juncture of Joe’s throat, moving his lips up to Joe’s ear to suck on the lobe. “I’m looking forward to it,” he whispered hotly in Joe’s ear.

Joe groaned loudly, yanking Nick’s tshirt and connecting their lips together in another searing kiss, and Nick smirked against Joe’s lips in victory. It may not be much of a win, but Nick was determined. Joe may have won this round, but Nick was damn sure he was going to have Joe begging for him by the end of it. But for now, Nick was willing to lose himself in Joe’s desperate kisses and save the evil planning for later.


End file.
